Resident Evil X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Resident Evil series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes one interaction between the Resident Evil series with the Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section) and one interaction between the Street Fighter series and the Gun Survivor series (Resident Evil Survivor section). Resident Evil 2 During a character's A Scenario in Resident Evil 2, the player has to walk through one of the streets in Raccoon City known as Flower Street. Among the buildings in this area stands a tailor shop with a large sign reading "ARUKAS", which is "SAKURA" spelled backwards. This is a reference to the Street Fighter Alpha character Sakura Kasugano, the high school girl who idolizes Ryu. The reference was confirmed intentional by the developers. The sign returns unchanged in the 2019 remake version of Resident Evil 2. Resident Evil Survivor In Resident Evil Survivor, the first entry in the spin-off Gun Survivor series, there's a poster of Street Fighter located in one of the walls in the Nursery room, inside Lott's House. The poster features what appears to be a number of art pieces from Street Figther II: The Animated Movie, showing most prominently stills of Chun-li, Ryu and Cammy. Street Fighter × All Capcom Resident Evil was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom. The series is represented by 16 different characters in a total of 37 character cards, taken from all mainline games in the series. * Chris Redfield (represented in 4 cards, all in his appearance from Resident Evil 5) * Jill Valentine (represented in 4 cards, 2 wearing her outfit from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, one in her debut uniform from Resident Evil and one in her appearance from Resident Evil 5) * Claire Redfield (represented in 4 cards, 3 with her costume from Resident Evil 2 and one with her looks from Resident Evil Code: Veronica) * Leon Scott Kennedy (represented in 4 cards, 3 sporting his look from Resident Evil 4 and one in his police uniform from Resident Evil 2) * Rebecca Chambers (represented in 4 cards, one wearing her Nurse costume from Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D) * Albert Wesker (represented in 3 cards, two in his appearance from Resident Evil 5 and one in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform from Resident Evil) * Tyrant (specifically the T-103 model known as "T-00" or popularly called "Mr. X" from Resident Evil 2, represented in 3 cards: two as his normal self and one in his Super Tyrant form) * Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil 5 (represented in 2 cards) * Ada Wong (represented in 2 cards, both in her attire from Resident Evil 4) * Barry Burton from Resident Evil * Carlos Olivera from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Krauser, Ashley and Luis Sera from Resident Evil 4 * Cindy Lennox and Kevin Ryman from Resident Evil Outbreak Several characters also feature atleast one card with alternate colors, albeit most often these are either original or based on colors from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Most characters are also drawn wielding their main weapons from the series as well as special weapons like the rocket launcher, stun gun and gatling gun. Besides characters, the game's training/story mode "Street Fight" included one location from the series: the Spencer Mansion from the original Resident Evil, as well as a number of enemies featured in this mode including the recurring Zombie Cop, Crow and the Leader Cultist from Resident Evil 4. SFXAC_resident_evil_cards.png|All cards representing the Resident Evil/Biohazard series SFXAC_Chris.png|Chris Redfield in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Jill.png|Jill Valentine in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFxAC_Spencer_mansion.png|The Spencer Mansion with a Leader Cultist SFxAC_gym.png|A beaten Crow enemy SFxAC_junkyard.png|A Zombie Cop enemy Street Fighter Battle Combination The Resident Evil series appears as the third collaboration event between the mobile card game Street Fighter Battle Combination and other Capcom series. The collaboration in question features three Resident Evil characters: Chris Redfield and Wesker in their Resident Evil 5 artworks, and Claire Redfield in artwork from Resident Evil Revelations 2. As cards in this game represent the actual characters while they engage in battle, this is considered a type 1 link. The three cards in question are: Collabo_03_01.jpg|"The Man who Spun into Darkness to Obtain a Superhuman Body - Wesker x Juri" Collabo_03_02.jpg|"Veteran Warrior Fighting Bioterrorism - Chris x Guile" Collabo_03_03.jpg|"Leading Terra Save member Opposing Bioterrorism - Claire x Chun-li" These collaboration events were available only for a limited time: the Wesker card was available from August 04 to August 28, the Chris card from August 14 to September 11 and the Claire card from August 28 to September 25; although the collaboration became available a few more times at later dates. Resident Evil Zero - Costume Pack 2 The second costume pack released for the HD remaster of Resident Evil Zero included a costume for the two main protagonists: while Rebecca received a nurse costume she first wore in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, Billy was given Cody's prisoner uniform from his appearance in Street Fighter Alpha 3. The costume also includes Cody's signature cuffs, albeit the chain tying them together is broken in this instance. Although Cody is one of the main characters in the Final Fight series, since this costume was created for Cody's debut appearance in the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series, it is as such considered a link to Street Fighter. Resident Evil 7: Biohazard There's a minor reference to Street Fighter in Resident Evil 7, found in bookshelves inside the Baker Mansion. Among the many books one can find books sporting the title "Fighting Street" on its spine, the name given to the PC-Engine port of the original Street Fighter. The font used on the cover is styled very similarly to the font of the game's logo as well. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Resident Evil Crossover Costumes A bundle set of Resident Evil costumes became available as a time-limited set of paid DLC for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition in November 2018. The bundle came with three costumes for Street Fighter characters: Urien was given a costume based on Albert Wesker with his looks from Resident Evil 5, Cammy received a costume based on Jill Valentine in her uniform from the original Resident Evil, and Kolin was given a costume based on Ada Wong from Resident Evil 6. As an extra nod, two extra costumes can be accessed by using the Easter Egg code (hold LP+MP+HP+LK and up during the loading screen): Cammy's costume changes into Jill's appearance from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and Kolin's costume changes into Ada's appearance from Resident Evil 4. While Urien's costume also has a code, his merely removes the coat and glasses from the Wesker costume. As has been the case with other crossover costumes in Street Fighter V, these costumes don't alter the hairstyle or hair color of their wearers to match the Resident Evil characters, so for example Cammy's Jill costume shows her with her blond braids instead of Jill's short brown hair. This is because these are intended to be cosplay costumes of specific Resident Evil characters. SFVAE_urien_Wesker_costume.png|Urien's Albert Wesker costume from Resident Evil 5 SFVAE_cammy_Jill_costume.png|Cammy's Jill Valentine costume from Resident Evil SFVAE_cammy_Jill_costume_alt.png|Cammy's Easter Egg costume: Jill from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis SFVAE_kolin_Ada_costume.png|Kolin's Ada Wong costume from Resident Evil 6 SFVAE_kolin_Ada_costume_alt.png|Kolin's Easter Egg costume: Ada Wong from Resident Evil 4 This DLC bundle was later made available in late January 2019 to celebrate the release of the Resident Evil 2 remake. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links Category:Summary links